LIFE Chapter 8
by careon88
Summary: Ketika seseorang lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini. Ketika ia merasa harus melindungi orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ketika sebuah pilihan adalah sesuatu yang paling dibencinya. Mampukah orang-orang disekitarnya dapat menyadarkannya bahwa Tuhan sudah benar membiarkan ia hidup di dunia. Brothership and Family FF. Cast : Kyu-line and others.


Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.

Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Oke saya nyerah. Udah di benerin berkali-kali tapi ga bisa. Jadi khusus chap ini saya pisah. Nanti kalau sudah benar akan saya repost lagi. Makasih ya udah ngasih tau ^6^ enjoy.

Chapter 7

Minho memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih berada di kawasan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di salah satu area rumah sakit menjadi tempat Minho menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia bisa berpikir jernih ketika sendirian.

"Hahh." Entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan nafasnya guna menghilangkan segala bebannya. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun dan ia tahu Kyuhyun pun sebaliknya, tapi ia juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan Kyuhyun dan kedua kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Minho, ia mendongak dan mendapati salah satu kakak kandung Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Minho hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun mau benar-benar menerimaku sebagai kakaknya. Semua kesalahan ada padaku dan juga Siwon hyung, jadi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meminta Kyuhyun kembali pada kami." Kibum memulai.

"Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kau membantu kami untuk setidaknya mendapat pengakuan dari Kyuhyun?" Harap Kibum sambil memandang lekat Minho.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang kakak yang tidak mau diakui oleh adiknya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya sendiri."

Baik Minho maupun Kibum langsung menengok ke arah suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Changmin!" Kaget Kibum.

"Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian." Changmin menatap Kibum. "Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kalian begitu saja, dan Minho pun tidak bisa begitu saja membantu kalian. Dia tahu bagaimana penderitaan dan kesedihan Kyuhyun dari kecil. Jangan seenaknya saja." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Minho dan menariknya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin sebelum meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam mencerna perkataan Changmin.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

...

**Kyuhyun POV**

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang tidak menyenangkan untukku. Bau khas obat yang menyengat membuatku mual dan segala makanan yang dihidangkan di sini pun tidak enak.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Hanya ada Siwon di kamarku sejak tadi, entah kemana Kibum dan aku juga tidak perduli. Yang aku ingin lihat sekarang adalah Minho dan Changmin.

"Tidak." Sahutku singkat. Yang ia lakukan sejak tadi adalah memandangiku tanpa henti. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hyung dan Kibum akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan ia sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan hyung lagi." Ia mulai bercerita. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Aku tidak perduli. Dan bisakah kau hilangkan kata 'Hyung' di setiap perkataanmu untukku? Itu membuat telingaku sakit." Ucapku tajam. Mungkin dia sakit hati atas perkataanku barusan, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak terlalu perduli. Kedatangan mereka berdua dalam hidupku lagi, membuatku stress hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tahu kalau hyung dan Kibum tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Kyu. Bagaimanapun caranya hyung akan tetap meyakinkanmu kalau kami benar-benar menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki segala sesuatunya lagi." Ia mulai bermonolog lagi. Aku tahu tidak akan mudah melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua setelah mereka bisa menemukanku lagi. Yang aku ingat, baik Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku. Tidakkah kalian sadar aku sakit seperti ini karena ulah kalian?" Aku mulai memberanikan diri menatapnya. Dia mulai mendekati ranjangku dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Aku tahu aku menyusahkanmu selama ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku yang terhubung dengan selang infus.

"Aku bosan mendengar perkataanmu yang itu itu saja. Sudah berulang kali aku bilang untuk menganggap kalau aku bukan adikmu." Ucapku kasar sambil melepas tautan tangannya.

"Aku mohon berikan aku dan Kibum kesempatan sekali saja, Kyu." Ia mulai menarik tanganku lagi dan langsung digenggamnya. Tidakkah ia sadar kalau itu membuat selang infusku tertarik.

"YA! Kau menyakitinya bodoh!"

Kudengar suara Changmin berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arahku dan menghempaskan tangan Siwon kasar. Ya ini memang terasa sakit.

"Kyu! Kau berdarah!" Minho ikut menghampiriku dan melihat punggung tanganku yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak apa, Min." Ucapku menenangkannya.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dengan Minho?" Pintaku. Changmin mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Siwon untuk keluar dari kamar inapku.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan." Aku menghela nafas lelah mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Min, dengar. Aku cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak pernah mau terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu bagilah bersamaku. Kalau hanya sekedar mendengarkan, itu hal mudah untukku." Ia memotong perkataanku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku memang menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Aku memang merindukan mereka berdua kalau aku bisa jujur. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang telah membuat kenangan buruk untukku." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Dan yang kulihat kau berusaha menjerumuskanku untuk menerima mereka, sementara aku seperti berjuang seorang diri untuk tetap bersamamu." Lanjutku. Kulihat matanya sudah mulai basah oleh air.

"Untuk kali ini, bisakah aku memohon padamu. Tolong menjadi Minho yang egois kali ini saja. Jadi Minho yang tidak ingin kehilanganku. Jadilah seseorang yang egois untukku." Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku sangat berharap kalau ia sadar bahwa aku lebih memilih dia dibanding Siwon dan Kibum.

"Selama ini aku menjadi beban untukmu, Kyu. Aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan. Tugasmu sudah cukup untuk menjagaku. Mengertilah Kyu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Min.." Gumamku pelan. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kyu, kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat. Aku akan memulai hidupku dengan baru dan kaupun begitu."

"Kita bisa tinggal bersama kalau kau bersikukuh menginginkanku bersama mereka." Aku seperti menjadi orang rendah ketika terus memohon pada Minho. Tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia hidup sendirian.

"Semuanya akan berbeda Kyu. Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu di antara kalian. Pergilah. Kembalilah pada mereka." Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Keluar." Perintahku. Minho mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyerah. Kalau begitu keluarlah. Ku harap kau bisa menjalani hidup barumu lebih bahagia tanpa bersamaku." Di luar dugaanku dia tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, karena sekuat apapun aku mencoba tidak akan ia hiraukan.

Tidak lama setelah Minho keluar ruangan, Changmin Siwon dan Kibum masuk ke dalam. Changmin menatapku prihatin, ku rasa mereka mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Minho tadi.

"Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Kalian mendapatkanku." Ucapku datar. Mereka berdua kompak membulatkan mata mereka dan memandangku tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan? Kalian yang menang, aku akan tinggal dengan salah satu dari kalian berdua."

"Tidak. Kita akan tinggal bertiga. Kibum akan tinggal bersamaku dan kau juga." Ucap Siwon senang.

"Terserah." Ucapku tidak perduli. Kulihat raut wajah Changmin mengisyaratkan sesuatu, antara prihatin dan kesal. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengartikan mengapa ia memasang wajah kesal seperti itu.

...

**Author POV**

Minho sampai di rumah kontrakan kecilnya dalam keadaan kacau. Matanya yang bengkak, jejak air mata yang belum hilang di pipinya dan isakan-isakan kecil yang masih keluar walau sedikit. Selama semalaman menjaga Kyuhyun dan sama sekali belum membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Minho sama sekali tidak perduli pada penilaian orang-orang selama di jalan tadi terhadapnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia bisa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjaganya itu.

"Aish." Minho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi rumahnya.

"Keputusanku sudah benar. Keputusanku sudah benar." Gumamnya berkali-kali sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Semoga saja."

Minho langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara khas yang sudah ia hapal. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca olehnya.

"Kalau kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, seharusnya kau tidak bimbang, Minho." Perlahan Changmin mulai duduk di sebelah Minho dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan keinginanku Chang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun, sebelum..."

"Sebelum kau mendengar perkataan Dokter itu kan?" Changmin memotong ucapan Minho. Ya Minho sempat bercerita pada Changmin tentang apa yang membuatnya harus merelakan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kedua hyungnya.

"Masih terekam jelas ucapan dokter itu dalam memoriku, Chang."

**Flasback On**

Minho berjalan dengan pandangan kosong ke bagian administrasi untuk mengurus biaya perawatan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja bukan dengan uang miliknya melainkan milik Kyuhyun.

"Biaya perawatan untuk pasien Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Minho ketika sampai di depan meja yang di belakangnya terdapat seorang wanita muda berkacamata.

"Sebentar." Kata wanita tersebut sambil mengecek satu persatu kertas di atas mejanya.

"Ah, untuk pasien Kyuhyun-ssi anda harus membayar 100 ribu won untuk pembayaran pertama. Untuk selanjutnya bisa diselesaikan ketika pasien sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit ini." Minho mengangguk dan kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang belum lama diambilnya dari rekening milik Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Minho membungkukkan badannya setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran.

Niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun harus ia tunda sebentar, karena melihat seorang Dokter yang telah menangani Kyuhyun tadi. Tanpa ragu ia mulai mendekati Dokter tersebut dan memberi salam.

"Annyenghaseyo usia." Ucap Minho sambil membungkuk dalam. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Dokter telah menangani Kyuhyun dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, kau salah satu keluarga dari pasien yang menderita radang usus tadi ya?" Pertanyaan Dokter tersebut dijawab sebuah anggukkan oleh Minho. Raut wajah Dokter tersebut berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Minho dalam. Minho mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat perubahan wajah Dokter di hadapannya.

"Saya hanya bisa memberi saran, sebaiknya Kyuhyun-ssi tidak terlalu lelah seterusnya. Karena kalau ia dibiarkan melakukan kegiatan beratnya, akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatannya terutama bagian perutnya. " Minho menatap Dokter tersebut tidak percaya.

"Bukankah tadi Dokter bilang kalau sakit Kyuhyun tidak berbahaya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk saat ini memang belum masuk tahap bahaya. Namun jika dibiarkan terus menerus seperti ini, maka penyakitnya akan semakin parah. Dan berdasarkan pemeriksaan yang tadi, saya bisa mengatakan kalau selama ini ia makan dengan tidak benar. Jarang dan bukan makanan yang sehat." Minho menunduk mencoba mencerna perkataan sang Dokter. Ia tidak tahu pola makan Kyuhyun ketika sedang bekerja. Pada saat ditanya soal makan ketika Kyuhyun pulang bekerja pun ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'sudah'.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar penyakitnya tidak semakin parah, Dok?" Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang Dokter.

"Saya berasumsi kalau selama ini pasien melakukan pekerjaan yang lumayan berat dan membuatnya jarang beristirahat. Sering tidur larut malam dan sering terkena angin malam. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi untuk meminimalir penyakitnya kambuh lagi hanya dengan membiarkannya makan teratur dan tidak terlalu melakukan pekerjaan yang berat." Minho mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika Dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"saya hanya memberikan saran agar penyakitnya tidak berkembang terlalu jauh. Saya mohon maaf apabila perkataan saya tadi mengganggu anda." Ucap Dokter sambil memegang bahu Minho.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Minho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya."Saya justru sangat berterima kasih atas penjelasan anda, jadi saya bisa tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Terima kasih, Dokter." Minho membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sang Dokter kemudian meninggalkan Minho yang masih terkejut dengan kata-kata dari Dokter tersebut.

Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut ketika Minho sudah sampai di depannya. Dengan gontai ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang terpasang sebuah jarum infus di punggung tangannya kemudian ia usap pelan.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan." Gumamnya pelan.

**Flashback Off**

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, Min. Tapi apa kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?" Tanya Changmin.

"Yakin atau tidak tapi yang pasti keputusanku sudah benar. Ia sakit bukan hanya karena kedua hyungnya, tapi juga karena aku. Dia sekolah dari pagi sampai sore, lalu langsung bekerja sampai hampir tengah malam dan terkadang langsung balapan setelahnya. Hanya untuk biaya hidup kami berdua." Changmin mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kerja keras lagi, mengingat kondisi dia sekarang. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan kedua kakaknya yang menjaganya." Lanjut minho.

"Aku mengerti, Min. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun membencimu." Kata Changmin prihatin.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri setelah ini."

"Tinggalah bersamaku, Minho." Pinta Changmin serius.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan, Chang. Berhentilah meminta." Changmin menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Minho.

"Lebih baik kau pulang." Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah Minho.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Pulanglah dan beristirahat." Changmin pasrah kemudian mengambil tas miliknya dan meninggalkan kediaman yang seharusnya berisi 2 orang itu. Meninggalkan Minho yang mulai terisak dan berkali-kali mengusap pipinya kasar.

"Maafkan aku Kyu."

...

Keesokan harinya

Kyuhyun memutar roda pada kursi roda yang ia naiki dengan pelan. Hari sudah sore dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat. Tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih sehat dibanding sebelumnya, dan ia yang merasa bosan karena terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar akhirnya memilih untuk mencari angin segar. Dengan bantuan dan izin para suster tentunya.

Matanya menangkap berbagai kejadian selama ia mengitari rumah sakit tersebut. Ada yang memasang wajah khawatir, ada yang menangis di pelukan seorang lainnya dan ada yang berlari tergesa-gesa seakan dikerjar sesuatu.

Namun sepasang orang yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai suami-istri menyita pandangannya. Ia yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan Kyuhyun memang mengenal kedua orang itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan keduanya, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih meneruskan perjalanan sorenya.

"Hahh." Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya lelah ketika sampai di area taman yang terdapat di rumah sakit. Pemandangan di depannya memang bukan layaknya taman-taman lain yang penuh dengan bunga dan berbagai macam permainan. Taman yang ia kunjungi sekarang hanya seluas beberapa meter saja dengan pemandangan yang tetap berupa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa henti.

Tapi setidaknya ia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya yang hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, beberapa sofa dan kursi, dan tembok serta bau obat yang begitu menyengat. Ia mulai menghirup udara yang lumayan segar sebanyak mungkin, mencoba menghilangkan beban pikirannya saat ini.

"Bosan, huh?"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget ketika sepasang tangan menyampirkan sebuah jaket di sepanjang bahunya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Udara sedang dingin. tidak baik untukmu yang sedang sakit." Ucap Changmin sambil mengeratkan jaket miliknya di badan Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau membenciku." Gumam Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin masih bisa mendengarnya dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam.

"Ah. Masalah Minho?" Tebak Changmin. Kyuhyun mendongak dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aish. Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu hanya karena masalah itu. Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Minho sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Kita bertiga akan tetap bersahabat seperti dulu. Hanya perbedaannya kau dan Minho tidak tinggal satu atap lagi." Changmin berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo."

"Kau dan Minho sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak mau hanya karena masalah ini, aku kehilangan sala satu dari kalian. Kalian berdua terlalu berarti untukku." Ucap Changmin.

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi.." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Min. Walaupun aku bersikap dingin dan terkesan tidak perduli padamu selama ini, tapi kau orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya.

Kedua mata Changmin sudah berair ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu, mengetahui sebenarnya Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya seperti apa, hanya sekedar teman atau lebih dari teman untuknya.

"Maaf selama ini aku menjadi teman yang kurang baik untukmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Berhenti. Berhenti berbicara, Kyu." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Mendengar kau menyayangiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi jangan kau teruskan." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku bahkan belum menyisir rambutku sejak kemarin. Dan kau malah menambah semakin berantakan." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sela-sela jarinya.

"Oh ya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Appa dan Eomma mu berada di sini. Aku tidak menyapa mereka, karena mereka terlihat terburu-buru." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika mengingat kejadian yang belum lama ia alami.

"Eh, benarkah? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya bingung sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius saat itu. Apa kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Tidak dan aku tidak mau tahu." Ucap Changmin datar. Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Cih. Kau itu tidak tahu diuntung." Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan kasar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar. Kau beruntung karena masih punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap dan menyayangimu. Tidak seperti aku. Kau seharusnya bersyukur."

"Mereka saja tidak perduli padaku. Mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap tapi mereka selalu sibuk." Elak Changmin.

"Apa kau pernah meminta? Apa kau pernah setidaknya berusaha mengobrol bersama mereka? Dan mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Changmin hanya diam.

"Apa kau berharap mereka tahu sendiri apa yang kau inginkan? Egois sekali. Mereka sudah bersusah payah bekerja untuk menghidupimu dan kau masih meminta mereka mau mengertimu tanpa kau bilang."

"Aku tidak ingin uang mereka. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang dari mereka. Itu cukup." Changmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu beritahu mereka. Katakan kalau kau merindukan mereka, menyayangi mereka dan menginginkan setidaknya sedikit kasih sayang dari mereka."

"Cukup, Kyu."

"Apa kau pikir mereka tidak menyayangimu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau mereka ingin bersamamu tapi mereka selalu berpikir kalau kau membenci mereka."

"Cukup."

"Mereka berusaha mendekatimu dan berbicara baik padamu. Tapi kau selalu menolak. Apa kau pikir menyakiti hati orang tua itu baik, huh?"

"KUBILANG CUKUP KYUHYUN!" Changmin berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak diperdulikannya bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Terserah. Asal kau tahu, kau itu beruntung masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayangimu sampai rela bekerja keras hanya untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang harus berjuang seorang diri untuk sekedar hidup." Kyuhyun mulai memutar kursi rodanya berbalik membelakangi Changmin.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya kehilangan setelah kau merasakannya. Dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Lanjutnya sambil melajukan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya seorang pelayan membungkuk dan tersenyum pada pelanggan terakhirnya hari ini. Dilepasnya apron yang melilit tubuhnya selama hampir seharian.

"Kau bekerja baik hari ini, Minho."

Minho mendongak dan mendapati sang pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja tengah memegang bahunya dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ah. Terima kasih Shindong-ssi. Aku akan bekerja lebih baik setiap harinya." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Minho sudah menjelaskan masalah yang ia hadapi dengan Kyuhyun ke pria tambun di hadapannya, dan memintanya itu untuk membiarkan dirinya menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di café dengan miliknya. Karena mencari pekerjaan saat ini amat sangat susah, apalagi dengan dirinya yang masih berstatus pelajar itu. Beruntung baginya Shindong mau menerimanya bekerja di sana.

"Memangnya tidak lelah?" Minho sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak. Kalau Kyuhyun saja kuat, aku pasti juga bisa." Ucapnya yakin. Shindong tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan Minho sebelum memukul bahu Minho pelan.

"Ah. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Shindong berbalik kembali untuk mengingatkan.

Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan apron miliknya di ruang ganti dan bergegas meninggalkan café. Tidak seperti tugas Kyuhyun yang memang mengharuskan pulang paling akhir, Minho akan langsung diperbolehkan pulang ketika pelanggan café sudah habis.

"Changmin!" Teriak Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tengah duduk di atas motor sportnya. Minho berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat Changmin.

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanya Minho khawatir.

"Tidak. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Ah. Maaf karena aku kau jadi pergi tengah malam dan menunggu seharian di sini." Ucap Minho merasa bersalah.

"Aish. Tidak apa. Lagipula kan aku yang meminta." Ya Changmin menawarkan dirinya pada Minho untuk setiap malam menjemput Minho selepas bekerja. Karena Minho yang tidak mau memakai motor sport putih yang tergeletak manis di rumahnya. Awalnya Minho dengan keras menolak, namun bukan Changmin namanya kalau tidak memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Haha. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Min." Ucap Minho.

"Jadi… sekarang kau yang bekerja di café, huh?"

Minho menghentikan niatnya untuk naik ke atas motor Changmin ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

"Memang kemana perginya si Cho Kyuhyun itu, sampai membiarkanmu bekerja?" Sebuah senyuman penuh ejekan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jonghyun-ssi?" Changmin bertanya geram.

"Apa kau tidak memberitahu bosmu itu kalau kemarin aku mengajaknya untuk berduel? Atau ia takut akan kalah, huh?" Changmin turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang masih memandangnya remeh.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan. Dia bukan bos kami. Dan sepertinya kau harus menyerah, karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berduel lagi." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk wajah Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak perduli." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menurunkan telunjuk Changmin. "Besok ia harus sudah ada di bukit dekat Apgeujong. Kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan tempatmu mencari nafkah itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk café milik pria tambun bernama Shindong itu.

Tepat setelah mengancam Changmin dan Minho, ia pun langsung berlalu dari hadapan keduanya. Sebuah smirk masih tercetak di bibirnya dan itu membuat Changmin menggeram kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia mengancam kita seperti itu. Dia pikir siapa dia." Emosi Changmin.

"Sudahlah Chang. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Minho. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Lalu bagaimana besok. Apa kita akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk berduel dengan Jonghyun besok?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau ia tambah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Aku yang akan menggantikannya."

**TBC**

Updateeeeeee..

Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan *bow*

Vina407 : Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya :* ^^

HeeeHyun : Iya maaf abis kebanyakan nama jdi bingung #alasan saya ga tega bikin kyu sakit parah dan saya juga ga jago bikin angst TT mari kita berdoa supaya setan dalam diri Kyuhyun pergi terus bisa nerima hyungnya lagi deh #plakk *digetokKyu* makasih udah review ^^

Kyuzi : Yang saya tahu kalau sakit kanker itu ga bisa disembuhin, saya ga mau jadi janda TT kkkk Jonghyun belum punya alasan untuk nyulik Kyu. Hoho Wah 3 hari sekali..kaya minum obat donk. #plakk #Itu3kalisehari makasih ya udah review ^^

Bella : Maaf ya kalo chap ini agak lama. Chap selanjutnya semoga bisa Eh..iya kita ke KUA, doain semoga langgeng ya.. lol.. makasih udah review ^^

IyElf : Annyeong ^^ ga papa kok… hoho Iya saya lagi tergila-gila sama Kyu-Line apalgi jonghyun *diplototinKyu* Bapaknya sama ibunya Chang nyembunyiin sesuatu dari Changmin, tapi penjelasannya masih di rahasiakan kkkk.. Makasih udah review ^^

MissBabyKyu : Rujuk? LOL..kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Cho fikyu : Ahhh tapi kyu maunya sama aku.. haha #ngarang iya Kyu ngambeknya lama sama si SiBum.. kkk Thanks ya udah review ^^

Vha Chandra : Annyeong.. Iya emang agak ribet pas nulis mau UGD atau ICU entah knapa malah ngetiknya jadi ICU lol #ngeles. Thanks ya udah di kasih tau. Semangat! ^^

ChoYeonRin : Iya Jonghyun jahat sama my babykyu TT kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Okta1004 : Ne Hwaiting! Thanks udah rerview ^^

Gyu1315 : Semoga Kyu cepat maavin hyungnya ya,,biar fic ini cepat selesai..kkkk #plakkk makasih udah review ^^

Blackyuline : Ga tega bikin kyu sakit terus huhu.. Makasih udah review ^^

Yunia Christya : Selalu di usahakan update ga lama,,tapi akhir2 ini kyu sangat menawan, jadi sibuk ngumpulin foto sm videonya kyu deh..kkk #alasan makasih udah review ^^

LylaAkariN : Makasih doa'nya untuk saya dan suami saya *ditimpuksparkyu* Thanks udah review ^^

Kkyu32 : Niat awal pengen Jonghyun tetep jahat sampai akhir, tapi karena ada beberapa yang pengen dia jadi baik..saya pikirkan ulang deh..kkkk makasih udah review ^^

Ochaiia : Ne kasihan ummanya chang *pukpuk* lol.. eh hatinya kyu udah buat author,,jadi ga bisa direbut lagi..hohoho makasih udah review ^^

Terunobozu : Ne ga papa ko J kkk. Hwaiting! Makasih udah review ^^

Lianpangestu : Yahh kirain udah pada lupa sama 3 detec itu..kkk *mencobakaburdarisekuel* lol diusahakan secepatnya ya..kkk makasih udah review ^^

Anastasia : Ne ga papa kok ^^ aku juga suka sama kyuline #gaadayangnanya kk makasih udah review ^^

Gyurievil : Kami udah ke KUA..tinggal proses setelah nikah nih *ditendangsparkyu* kkk Ini Jonghyunnya CNBlue. Bayanginnya dia berwajah jahat ya, rada susah sih karena dia imut bangeeett. Lol makasih udah review ^^

Ay : Amin. Semoga cepet baikan ya mereka…. Makasih udah review ^^

Princess Kyunie : Ah iya TBC nya kemarin ketinggalan. Makasih ya udah di ingetin n_n maaf bales reviewnya jadi jarang sekarang diusahakan mulai chap ini bisa bales review.. Thanks ya ^^

Ratnasparkyu : Ne. Gomawo udah review ^^

Jmhyewon : Aigoo jangan nangis *sodorintisubekas* kkk ne keep spirit! Gomawo udah review ^^

Nahhh.. Mian ne kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan.

Saya ngetiknya sambil memandangi wajah (tidak) mulusnya kyu. Kkk

Ini kenapa pada ga rela ya saya ke KUA sama Kyu *pundung*

Oiya hari ini last stage musical CMIYC nya Kyu.

Berharap semoga suatu hari nanti bisa liat musicalnya dia secara langsung. Amienn

Oke. Saya menghilang lagi.

Pai Pai ^^ *caripenghulubarengJonghyun*


End file.
